


улыбки и клятвы

by Simuran



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simuran/pseuds/Simuran
Summary: Азула просыпается с солнцем, всегда просыпалась и всегда будет.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Kudos: 13





	улыбки и клятвы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [smiles and swears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147299) by [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla). 



Азула просыпается с солнцем, всегда просыпалась и всегда будет. Но она больше не требует от своего тела принять дюжину разных стоек, не требует жара огня у губ и треска молний в ладонях. Нет, теперь Азула просыпается неторопливо и целует Тай Ли, пока её глаза не распахнутся настежь.

Тай Ли просыпается с улыбкой каждое утро, и Азула задается вопросом: это оттого, что они вместе, или всего лишь проявление свойственного Тай Ли оптимизма? Она говорит себе, что такие сентиментальности её не слишком интересуют. (Но все равно не может избавиться от этих мыслей когда Тай Ли нет рядом, когда Тай Ли спит- даже её мать не смогла её полюбить, как может Тай Ли?) 

Азула любит доводить её до крика по утрам, любит, когда её пальцы заставляют Тай Ли извиваться всем телом и шептать непристойности до потери дыхания. Тай Ли бранится только когда кончает, и эти резкие, сладкие слова кто-то мог бы принять за преклонение. Позже, когда Тай Ли слишком чувствительна чтобы продолжать, она воспользуется ванной комнатой Азулы. Она больше не спрашивает разрешения, и от этого у неё каждый раз бегут мурашки по коже. 

Каждое утро Тай Ли поёт в душе, и каждое утро Азула клянётся, что у неё должны быть в предках сирены, сдаётся и идёт к ней. Мэй клянётся, что оптимизм Тай Ли заразен, и Азула с ней не спорит.


End file.
